


A Journey to the Stars

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 就是小忙内们的一点日常





	A Journey to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 本文完全虚构，与现实完全无任何关联，如有不适请及时退出 :)

看着自己的大行李箱随着传送带渐行渐远，李成赫默默咽了咽口水。航司的地勤小姐把行李票贴在他护照的封底，把机票夹在签证页递出来：“李先生，祝您旅途愉快。”  
接过护照之后他一边还在品味刚才的李先生三个字，一边慢吞吞的走向队伍出口的位置。排在后面的朴帝珉也迅速办好了托运，三两步跑上来把整个人挂在李成赫的肩膀上。  
作为东北亚重要交通枢纽的仁川机场每天上演着无数的离合悲欢，俩人在旁边看见了热热闹闹的旅行团，邋遢却潇洒的背包客，哭泣拥抱的情侣，和一家老小来送行的留学生。李成赫鼻子有点酸酸的，他跟家里人说好了公司会帮忙安排他们的行程，就不用来机场送了。但是面对未知的旅程，他还是百感交集的叹了口气。  
“好好的叹什么气啊！”朴帝珉看起来倒是没心没肺的样子，四处打量着熙熙攘攘的人群，“这人也太多了吧，排队得排到什么时候啊！”他推着李成赫走近安检队伍的末尾，并且在听见工作人员要求他们脱鞋解腰带时候高声嘲笑了因为没太搞懂情况而羞红脸的李成赫。  
走过一间又一间的店铺之后两人终于找到了登机口。李成赫坐下来翻来覆去的打量着自己的机票，朴帝珉跑去落地玻璃前看向窗外，午后的阳光给他的剪影勾了个耀眼的金边儿。李成赫眯着眼，一定是阳光太灿烂了，他才会觉得身体里的水分都要被晒干了，包括将要滑落眼角的眼泪。  
登机时候朴帝珉主动要求跟李成赫换了座位，让李成赫可以坐在靠窗的一边。他拨了拨刘海满不在乎的说一会儿要到处参观一下，靠走廊坐比较方便。人群坐定，飞机开始缓缓在跑道上滑行。朴帝珉撇了一眼李成赫，他似乎很紧张，手指紧紧地抓着座椅扶手，脸上也写满了不安。  
“你不会是……第一次坐飞机吧？”  
李成赫点点头，整个脸顺着脖子红到耳根。  
“哦那你可厉害了哦，”朴帝珉伸手覆盖上李成赫的手背，“第一次飞就是去洛杉矶。”  
“怕什么，你要是害怕就抱着我的胳膊，我绝对不笑话你。”  
李成赫不好意思的摸摸鼻子，低头看着自己的膝盖，但是抬了抬胳膊，反手抓住了朴帝珉的手指。  
轰鸣的引擎声带着少年的紧张和不舍冲上了高空。窗外的风景越来越模糊，气压的的改变让李成赫有些头痛，他慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
飞行平稳之后朴帝珉想站起来伸伸懒腰。他扭头看了看李成赫，对方似乎已经睡着了，头软软的歪向一侧，胸口随着呼吸微微起伏。他把手抽出来，在裤子上蹭了蹭掌心的汗。  
朴帝珉不觉得自己能睡着，他好奇的环视四周，兴奋的不行。终于，他奔向群星的旅程要开始了。


End file.
